howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Go Cry Somewhere Else
"Go Cry Somewhere Else" is the 42nd episode of How to Get Away with Murder. Summary Tensions in the courtroom run high, as the prosecution seeks to bring forth a new charge against Annalise. Meanwhile, Nate uncovers a crucial piece of information that could threaten his own innocence, as detectives call Oliver in for questioning.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20170123abc25/ Plot Flashback: Bonnie tells Nate that Wes has gone to the police when she gets a call from Frank saying he lost Wes' trail. Wes is shown in a cab, making a phone call to an unknown person, letting them know it's an emergency situation. As he visits Annalise's empty house, Nate comes face to face with Wes. Notes and Trivia Notes *This episode scored 4.92 million viewers. *Laurel Castillo is shown to possess minor burns caused by the fire, and is subsequently covered with a bandage from her time at Middleton Hospital. *Mac Harkness informs Annalise Keating that he suspected that Clyde Harkness raped her, however, he didn't do anything about the information. Ophelia Harkness told Annalise that she knew about Clyde and subsequently murdered him for it in "Mama's Here Now". *Connor Walsh tells Oliver Hampton that he wants them to know each other better. Connor reminds Oliver that he (Oliver) is good at lying referring to him erasing his acceptance letter to Stanford as to prevent him from leaving. This happened during "Anna Mae" and it remains a secret until Annalise informs him in "We're Good People Now". *Laurel Castillo mentions to Nate Lahey that she didn't get the chance to say goodbye to Wes Gibbins, and asks him how he would have felt if he had not been able to say goodbye to Nia Lahey. Nia was Nate's wife who was dying from cancer who Nate helped to euthanize. This happened in "Meet Bonnie". Important Events *Laurel Castillo is discharged from Middleton Hospital. *After Annalise Keating's mother and father visit, Mac Harkness reveals that Ophelia Harkness has been diagnosed with early stages of dementia. *Annalise manages to get herself out of prison on bail after purposely getting herself beaten up by Claudia Gelvin in order to do so. Her charges are not dropped, however. *Frank Delfino fires his public defender. *In a flashforward, it was revealed that Nate Lahey was at the Keating House the night Wes was murdered, looking for Annalise. Ultimately coming across Wes, still alive. Title *Laurel Castillo is shown to give a eulogy at Wes' memorial where her emotions soon bubble up to the surface. She snapped towards a few of the other people attending, while she begins to cry heavily. Michaela Pratt walks up to the stage to comfort her. “But there's not even a body to bury. You're all vultures glomming onto this tragedy like it's to your own. Well it’s not your tragedy it is Wes’ and he deserves better than this funeral,with you phoney ass people, so just go cry somewhere else!" **'Go Cry Somewhere Else' - Laurel Castillo International Titles *'French:' "Allez pleurer ailleurs" (Go Crying Elsewhere) *'Spanish:' "Vayan a llorar a otra parte" (Go Cry Somewhere Else) Music Multimedia 'Gallery' 312Promo1.jpg 312Promo2.jpg 312Promo4.jpg 312Promo5.jpg 312Promo6.jpg 312Promo7.jpg 312Promo9.jpg 312Promo10.jpg 312Promo11.jpg 312Promo12.jpg 312Promo13.jpg 312Promo14.jpg 312Promo16.png 312Promo17.png 312Promo19.png 312Promo20.png 312Promo21.png 312Promo22.png 312Promo23.png 312Promo24.png 312Promo25.png 312Promo26.png 312Promo27.png 312Promo28.png 312Promo29.png 312Promo30.png 312Promo31.png 312Promo32.png 312Promo33.png 312Promo34.png 312Promo35.png 312Promo36.png 312Promo37.png 312Promo38.png 312Promo39.png 312Promo40.png 312Promo41.png 312Promo42.png 312Promo43.png 312Promo45.png 312Promo46.png 312Promo47.png 312Promo48.png 312Promo49.png 312Promo50.png 312Promo52.png 312Promo53.png 312Promo54.png 312Promo55.png 312Promo56.png 312Promo57.png 312Promo58.png 312Promo59.png Behind the Scenes 312Promo3.jpg 312Promo8.jpg 312Promo15.jpg 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 3x12 Promo "Go Cry Somewhere Else" (HD) Season 3 Episode 12 Promo How to Get Away with Murder 3x12 Sneak Peek "Go Cry Somewhere Else" (HD) Season 3 Episode 12 Sneak How to Get Away with Murder 3x12 Sneak Peek 2 "Go Cry Somewhere Else" (HD) References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes